Right Wing Conservative Party
The Right Wing Conservative Party (RWCP) is a Lovian strong right-wing conservative party that supports free market economy and conservative ideals. It was founded by deputy governor of Seven and head pastor of Contemporary Church of Lovia, Taiyō no Eisei, on October 9, 2012, originally known as the Christian Democratic Party. Their goals are to progress the educational standards, support high degrees, flatten taxes, and support entrepreneurs. They are against LGBTQ marriage, abortion, non-medical drugs, high control of firearms, and control of religion. The RWCP classifies itself as further right than the CCPL, the CNP, and the RTP, but it is not an extremist or fascist party. Disillusioned with the left-leaning policies of the CCPL, Eisei and the newly elevated vice-chairman, Justin Avant decided to leave the CCPL and became its own individual party. History Early party identification was scattered. Upon formation in October 2012, the party initially called itself the Meritocratic Christian Conservative Party. This name was kept but altered as the party sought representation in Congress by joining the CCPL in late October. The party reformed as a faction of the CCPL known as the Meritocratic Christian Conservative Faction of the CCPL. After a month of stability and growth, the faction, once again, became a party, renaming itself the Christian Democratic Party. The party retained the one seat in congress it had upon leaving the CCPL. Eisei and Justin Avant continued to build support primarily in Seven building up to federal elections in 2013 in which Avant and Eisei both claimed three seats. The party remained stagnant for roughly a year with minor influence in state and federal politics. In October 2014, the party once again switched its name to Right Wing Conservative Party, dropping the word "Christian" from the party in hopes of higher voter turnouts and fewer party limitations. The party clarified policies and began a revitalization of party activity. Economic Policies The RWCP supports a free market capitalist system with limited government involvement. AKA a mixed economy but still leaning towards the free market side. Taxes and Tariffs The Right Wing Conservative Party supports a low flat tax rate on income and a minimal, if any, sales tax, property tax, or tariffs. Budget The RWCP believes that the key to Lovia's future is a strong infrastructure, great education, and modernized energy. They plan on developing more roads and highways, and improve on our railroads. They also plan on investing in education and making environmental advancements; however, the RWCP does not support large deficit spending in normal circumstances. Social programs The RWCP supports a Bismarck Model health care system; a cheap government provided healthcare option while most hospitals are private. The government healthcare would be an extra tax that would only be paid by those who use the government healthcare. The RWCP supports a welfare system that ensures that people getting welfare are actively looking for employment. They also support disability, instating a mandatory disability tax. The RWCP supports a social reintegration program. Trusts, monopolies, and oligopolies The RWCP will enforce strict regulations on monopolies, unless the monopolies are on specific products and said companies must maintain fair, stable prices and quality. They will regulate trusts as needed, but will not disestablish them if it is not necessary. Oligopolies will have similar, but not strict regulation. Environmental Support Despite being a right wing conservative party, the RWCP wants to start algae growth in Lovia to add more oxygen and take out more carbon from our atmosphere to prevent glaciers and ice caps from melting. The RWCP plans to start a movement for said algae growth before the end of the year. Taiyō no Eisei, head of the RWCP, says that "Algae is more effective and more efficient than planting trees or prairie grasses, and with all of the water around Lovia it will be a great way to help the environment!" The RWCP also supports green energy, and believes that Lovia should use its resources to their potential by using not only wind, but also solar, osmotic, waste-to-energy, and nuclear fusion power plants to produce amble energy without the loud sound that the wind mills produce. Education and other policies Education RWCP believes that education is the backbone of Lovia's future. They believe that education is the key to limiting crime, health problems, and poverty. Also by encouraging higher education it will bring buisnesses, which in turn would grow Lovia economically. The RWCP supports all people in society being educated with at least a college degree or higher. They believe that if everyone is educated then people will be more hardworking and determined to get jobs and start new companies. In their eyes, entrepreneurs are the key to a strong economy and new ideas to progress the living standards of Lovia. Higher education is one of their core beliefs to improve a country; the RWCP wants Lovia to be the number one country in education to give Lovia prestige. Meritocracy The meritocracy is a political system that rewards people with merits (usually of intelligence) and puts them into government. RWCP's views are that all who wish to become prime minister must have a doctorate degree and have served one term in congress beforehand. For those who wish to become Deputy Governor, Governor, or a Member of congress, one must have at least a doctorate degree or professional degree. Drugs, alcohol, and fire arms The RWCP thinks that all soft should be illegal, including drugs like tobacco and nicotine. Drugs, excluding medicinal, that impair cognitive functions should be illegal. Anyone who operates an automobile with these drugs, including medicinal, should face jail time and a heavy fine. Their views on alcohol are that alcohol should be taxed moderately and regulated with a three tier system similar to the American system to encourage people from buying too much, but still allowing people to buy it responsibly as long as they're 24 years of age. The RWC's views on fire arms are that people should be able to own guns for defense and hunting, but hunters should be required to have hunting licenses, hand gun owners, hand gun licenses, and that automatic guns should be restricted to military, government, and police forces. The party thinks that pellet, paint ball, air-soft, and BB guns are not fire arms and should be obtainable by anyone who is 16 years of age. RWCP supports the proposed "Fire Arms Act, Revision". Police/Law enforcement In order to insure public defense, RWCP supports a military police program. This would be a section of the police that is trained for national defense rather than internal defense. The RWCP also believes that all prisoners should do work while in jail, unless they are unable, e.g. health reasons, disabilities, etc. Work could include, but is not limited to, picking up trash on the streets, keeping government facilities well kept (lawn work or cleaning), or city maintenance. All work would be monitored by policemen. Criminal System Malefactors punishment should be based on their transgression. Criminals should be forced to work under supervision. While in jail, if they are a parent, and they are the only employed worker in the family, their family will receive a small, monthly payment in order to support them until one of the family members is employed. If the crime committed by the criminal is directed towards another person or people, a small percentage of their fine shall go to those who suffered as a result of the illegality. Immigration The RWCP wants more immigrants in order to increase the economy; however, the RWCP wants borders to be defended from illegal immigrants and does not support illegal immigration. Devolution Previously, the RWCP supported devolution to the states within Lovia. The party supported more power within in the states. However, due to low voting turnouts, poor implementation of state councils, and general disapproval with the methods of devolution, the RWCP flipped its policy towards that of evolution to the federal government. LGBTQ marriage, euthanasia, abortion, pornography, and prostitution *The RWCP is against all of the above and thinks that they should be illegal, with the exception of euthanasia for non-human organisms, and those who are sure to die a more painful death and are in agreement with the euthanasia, e.g. a wounded soldier in battle who will die of blood loss could be shot for a quicker death. Ideology Capitalistic: RWCP supports a Mixed Market, Capitalist economic system in order to encourage economic growth. Conservative: RWCP is socially conservative and will oppose homosexuality, abortion, prostitution, and other socially progressive ideas. Constitutionalistic: RWCP believes that all laws should stay true the Constitution of Lovia and its core values. Democratic: RWCP values democracy as a key to forming a non-corrupt government that represents the people. Evolutionistic: RWCP supports evolution of power to the federal government while leaving only policies and minor interpretation to the states. Individualistic: RWCP thinks that everyone should be self-reliant and exercise one's goals. Localistic: RWCD believes that small communities should assists each other economically, socially, or in any other way, but sees large scale socialism as innefective in accomplishing the same goals. Meritocratic: RWCP believes that the government should be highly educated and have experience and accomplishments (merits) as fit for their role. Moderately green to non-green: RWCP supports a healthy environment and will follow Lovian laws on environment, but does not focus on strong environment as a highly held goal. Nationalistic: RWCP places patriotism highly held goal and wants to see Lovian national pride grow. Rightist: RWCP has economically right-wing values and strives to build Lovian economy. Federal Elections 2012-2013 After the party merged with CCPL, Eisei obtained one seat in Congress, and fortunately, was able to keep this seat after the party split. In the 2013 elections, RWCP won 6 total seats. This was the 7th most seats of a party in Congress. Most of their support was given from Seven as both Eisei and Avant's primary homes are in Kinley, and Seven proved to be strongly Christian and conservative. Category:Political party